Alchemy Angels and Demon Eyes
by kaleb-yamato
Summary: Harry is your average Ravenclaw student until at the end of his first year he shatters the sorcerers stone and ends up with a shard of the stone in his heart. Forced to flee the Flamel's enemies he returns years later when his name is pulled from the goblet of fire along with 8 other students only now his secrets may endanger everything he sought to protect.


**Authors Note: So here's the first chapter of Alchemy and Angels and Demon Eyes. It's actually only the prolog and the first part of that as well. There was so much support for this fic I just had to get it out there, that and my muse hates me and beats the inside of my skull constantly trying to get out but I digress. Now some information changes from the summary I gave you guys in Rise of the Lycans chapter 4. Harry will be 19 in this fic so that's 8 years between now and when he returns for the tri wizard tournament. **

**Harry will have a Daughter when he returns who will be 3 years old but she still needs a description so if you can think of a good design tell me and I might use it in the story. He also has one confirmed lover named Altria though she goes by other more well-known names. Pairings are open to suggestions though the leaders right now are Fleur/Gabriella, Daphne, and Ginny (yes Ginny try to keep an open mind people). There is also a female OC Vampire who will play a large role in the story but I'm conflicted to whether or not it should be a vampire or a succumbs. So review and vote on your preference.**

**I own NOTHING. No one here does otherwise we would all be filthy stinking rich. Now enjoy! **

Harry James Potter wondered what the hell could have convinced him to trek down on his own under the school to confront a thief and attempt to protect the Sorcerer's Stone. Honestly he didn't fit the stereotype one little bit. He was a Ravenclaw after all and his house was supposedly the house of the knowledgeable and level headed. His older twin Christopher Potter was the stereotypical Gryffindor, impulsive with a slightly inflated ego. Not to mention that to the "heir" of the Most Ancient and Most Nobel house of Potter something like rushing off on a dangerous adventure without a care in the world would right up his ally.

If not his brother then a more likely candidate would be Neville Longbottom the "Boy Who Lived" who a decade ago somehow stopped the dark lord Voldemort and survived the Killing Curse. After that night with the death of Lord and Lady Longbottom Neville had been left in the care of his Grandmother and extended family. Augusta Longbottom stricken from the grief of her son and daughter in laws deaths went on a political rampage in the aftermath of the wizarding war and many of the Death Eaters were given no Quarter. Nowadays the pureblood's power was shattered and every year saw things like muggleborn rights and creature laws gaining more and more power. On the surface everything seemed much better than it was before but the ancient families who had avoided imprisonment or death still held grudges and acted in defiance of the new order whenever they could.

On the other hand the Longbottoms held complete and total power over the light side and if you were not with them you were against them. Neville had been raised on his fame and on the assumption that when he was older he would take over control from his grandmother; this in turn made him extremely arrogant. He was basically the Draco Malfoy of Gryffindor and he constantly butted heads with his brother and Draco over the smallest of things. It would be just like him to go and save the stone to earn himself even more glory because he believed he deserved it.

But it was not either his brother or the boy who lived that had put the pieces together about the stone. Through various clues and encounters he discovered the existence of the stone and the fact that Severus Snape seemed to be after it. He had tried to warn Professor Flitwick and McGonagall so they could warn the Headmaster. But according to them he was gone on urgent business and that he shouldn't worry about the stone. Realizing that the teachers didn't believe him he went to check on the Stone using the Invisibility Cloak he had stolen from Longbottom who had apparently gotten it from Dumbledore. Why the Headmaster would give Longbottom his father's cloak he didn't know but he hadn't told anyone he had it yet but between it and his personal Marauder's map he found the entrance to the third floor open and the Cerberus already asleep.

Looking back on his adventure through the tunnels the defenses guarding the stone were shit, as though they were designed to be annoying more than anything else. The Devil's Snare was beaten by simple light and fire spells, the flying key room had brooms and it was and easy task to locate the damaged key, the chess room was useless as well. He simply flew over with the broom from the key room, the troll was dead and the riddle room was a halfway decent challenge but it still only took him a minute to figure it out and make it through the fire.

No surprise when he made it through the fire the thief was on the others side trying to get the stone out of the Mirror of Erised. He noticed right away that it wasn't Snape but Quirrell with his back to him one hand on the mirror muttering under his breath. He didn't stop to consider this development and pulled his wand cherry wood and unicorn tail string and cast a whispered Diffindo at his legs hoping to drop the man before he could react. It was technically against the rules but he had bought all seven years' worth of spell books and practiced as many advanced spells in secret as he could. The useless Defence Against the Dark Arts professor twisted faster than Harry could follow and swatted his spell out of the air with a flick of his wand and in less than a second cast heavy chains out of his wand that blasted him off his feet knocking him into the back wall and binding him. The force of the spell knocked his wand out of his hand towards the DADA professor who casually picked it up as he walked over to his struggling form.

"Well, well, well Mr. Potter. You're the last person I expected to see tonight," Quirrell said without a hint of a stutter in his voice. "Then again you seem to have your mother's brains and power. As well as some ruthlessness hidden inside you, that was well done casting while my back was turned. Not that it made a difference with my master protecting me."

"So you aren't after the stone for yourself then," Harry snapped in a frustrated voice to cover the fear bubbling in his chest. "You're after it for Voldemort aren't you?"

"Very good Potter you did your homework," Quirrell said with a sneer in his voice. And before he could blink the man lashed out with his foot kicking him in the face, busting his lip and making him cry out in pain from the shock. "But you would do well to remember to respect your betters when addressing my lord. I get very upset when he isn't shown the proper respect." Grabbing him by the hair he pulled his face up and with an angry snarl punched him once, twice, thrice in the face drawing a choked cry from him each time.

"_Enough Quirrell we don't have time for this," _came a voice seemingly from nowhere. Harry was dazed from the impromptu beating he had received but managed to note that the voice was deathly cold and snake like in its texture. _"You're ruse with the Ministry will only delay Dumbledore for so long and we need to be gone long before he gets here. If you can't get the stone out of the mirror yourself use the boy to do it."_

"Yes my lord," Quirrell intoned and drug Harry over to the mirror forcing him to his feet in front of the mirror. Harry looked into the ornate mirror remembering when he had come across it several months ago. At the time he had seen his future of a sorts, it had been nothing big. Just his current family mixed with an undefined future family and several of his friends from Hogwarts. It was the simple desire of a child as Dumbledore informed him when he caught him in the room. Now as he looking into the mirror he thought desperately that what he wanted above all else was a way to prevent Quirrell and Voldemort from getting the stone. His mirror self stared back at him for a moment before smiling and reaching into his pocket and pulling out the blood red stone and then slipped it back into his pocket.

Harry felt the stone's weight fall into his real life pocket and froze barely resisting flinching and swearing out loud. Who the fucks idea was it to GIVE him the stone when the guy right next to him was trying to steal it? Was there any greater way to ensure the man would likely kill him to get the stone from him?

"What do you see Potter? Do you see the stone?" Quirrell snapped at him and shaking him slightly. Harry scrambled to come up with an excuse that would make the mad man let him go. To convince him that he was useless and could not help the man get the stone. But before he could come up with a story he felt a foreign pressure against his mind before the snake like voice came back again startling him.

"_He has the stone in his pocket you fool! Get it NOW!"_

"NO!" Harry yelled and tried to struggle thrashing back and forth as Quirrell reached for his pocket. His arms were still bound to his sides by the conjured chains but he felt his hand bump against the hilt of his wand that Quirrell had pocketed and grabbed at it just as the man's fingers wrapped around the stone. With a cry of joy Quirrell tore the stone from his pocket and threw him away at the same time just as Harry's fingers wrapped around the hilt of his wand.

Rolling with the throw he yelled, "Finite!" Banishing the chains that bound him and came up on one knee pointing his wand at Quirrell. The man wasn't paying him any attention however as he stared awed at the slightly glowing stone in his hand. It was a small thing to be so powerful that it could transmute gold and grant immortality.

"_Excellent Quirrell now nothing will stop me from reclaiming my place as the most powerful wizard in the entire world. With the power this stone will grant me none will be able to stand in my way. Not even Dumbledore."_ Voldemort's voice, because it had to be him that was speaking, sounded gleeful at the prospect and Quirrell seemed to share his master's joy from the smile on his face.

"Yes my lord. It is my honor to serve you." Quirrell said with reverence in his voice. The voice chuckled at his words and responded.

"_Yes, you have served me well and your name will be remembered when I rise again." _There was something in Voldemort's voice and both Harry and Quirrell seemed to notice it.

"My Lord?" Quirrell asked before without warning his head snapped to the left almost 180 degrees with an explosive crack. Harry's wand wavered in fear as Quirrell's body remained upright despite the fact that his neck was clearly broken. With sick fascination he watched the dead man's head twitch and crack as it slowly completed its turn and finally the back of his head covered by the smelly turban was facing him. Then with a final snap the head seemed to resettle itself and the body began to move again. Slowly, ever so slowly, the bodies left arm came up and its left hand gripped the massive turban and pulled it off its head.

Harry fought the urge to vomit and flee at the same time and the grey disfigured face with slit like red eyes pinned him in place as their gazes met. The face on the back of the dead professor's head smiled a cruel smile and opened his mouth, surprisingly full of teeth like a normal mouth, to speak. _"Welcome Harry Potter. So nice of you to join me on this night of my triumph and help me retrieve the stone. I find myself in your debt; to that end I offer you this chance. Join me Harry Potter, you have tremendous potential, I can feel it. Join me, become my apprentice, and I will let you rule by my side second only to me. With the stone I will even grant you immortality and all the gold you desire and even the lives of your family preserved. All I ask in return in your vow of loyalty."_

Harry looked at the smiling visage that was Voldemort, it would have been soothing had his face been human. But his lack of nose and grey skin killed any charisma he might have had before he lost his body. "How can I possibly trust you on your word alone considering you just killed a man totally devoted to you? I may be 11 but that hardly makes me ignorant."

He half expected the Dark Lord to shout in anger for questioning him but was surprised when the evil man laughed. _"Very good Potter, very good. Quirrell's body and soul had all but collapsed under my possession of him. Making a new body with the stone would have killed him anyways and the stone can't revive the dead. I did him a mercy killing him quickly and I always keep my promises , he will be remembered when I rise again Harry Potter."_

Harry's mind was racing trying to find a way out of this situation alive or at the very least deny Voldemort the stone even if it cost him his life. So very slowly he lowered his wand, watching Voldemort twirl the stone in his hand he needed to keep the dark lord talking. "A lot of people are going to die if you start back up again like you did ten years ago. Why would you even want me I'm not a pureblood."

"_Your blood purity has nothing to do with your loyalty young Harry, in fact the whole pureblood crusade is just an illusion. The purebloods that made up my inner circle in the last war were there for a few specific reasons. Because they had money and because they were easily influenced, the world I envision is one where the magical power rules despite so called blood purity. After all I myself am the half-blood son of pureblood witch and a muggle man." _Voldemort seemed slightly disgusted by the omission but it certainly made sense. Purebloods only made up about 10% of the population in Britain and there must have been plenty of halfbloods and muggleborns that fought for the dark side, it was just the purebloods took the brunt of the punishment when Voldemort fell.

Harry eyed the stone in Voldemort's hand trying to remember everything he had read about the stone. There hadn't been much information in Hogwarts or even the Potter's personal library in the Manor. However there was some information that suggested the stone was neigh indestructible except for the most powerful magics. Fiendfire was out, he would likely burn the entire castle down if it got out, if he could even summon it. The only other option was the killing cure. He had read up on all three of the unforgivable curses before coming to Hogwarts surprised by the true origins of the curses. The killing curse could actually be cast three different ways, the first being the original way of killing livestock painlessly.

When cast with the intent of killing livestock if you missing and hit a human the curse would not actually hurt just knock them unconscious for a little while. The second way was using the curse the end someone's life who was suffering and or dying. Casting with this mindset it was an act of mercy because you were destroying something to help someone not hurt them. Then there was the infamous use being a murder tool. If you cast the curse at someone with the intent to murder you had to really hate and the built in side effects of the killing curse damaged anyone's soul who used it this way. So basically the three emotions you could use to power the killing cure is mercy, compassion or hate. His best bet was the second option, as he could use the intent to protect the entire world from Voldemort to fuel the spell. He would only have one shot, but he had to hope he could catch the mass murderer off guard.

He took in a deep calming breath steeling himself to cast his spell and looked Voldemort in the eyes refusing to be cowed by the fiery glare and superior smirk. "I think you what my answer is Voldemort."

The dark lord looked him over noting his stance and the determination in his eyes and seemed to nod to himself. _"Just like your parents, defiant at every turn. I'd ask you to reconsider but I can see that you won't. Pity you could have one of the greatest now you will just be a footnote in history." _Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort almost casually flicked his wand to raise a shield as the boy pointed his wand in a snap thrust wasting no time with fancy wand movements. In his mind he would simply block whatever 3rd maybe 4th year spell he would try to cast and then end him in an instant. Normally in a duel he would apparate around the battlefield to gain an advantage but he couldn't do that here even under Hogwarts the wards prevented him though really in this situation he really wouldn't need to.

Whatever he thought the young Potter would try to cast it certainly was not what he got. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The boy cried and to his eternal shock the boys magic swirled focusing into a mass of sickly green light on the end of his wand and flew jetting towards from less than twenty feet away. He was relaxed and there was no way he could get his body to move in time. His shield was worthless and he knew without a doubt he was about to lose possession of this corpse, with nothing to lose he lashed out casting a series of dark cutters at the boy just as the killing curse cut through his shield like mist and impacted the stone in his hand.

Voldemort watched in seeming slow motion as the green AK seemed to meld into the bright red stone, instantly the stone changed and began to glow an angry dark red. Beams of light began to shoot in every direction as he felt the stone turn white hot in his hand. This all happened in a quarter of a second, his dark cutters still on their way to the boy who looked totally drained from casting the killing curse, which was really no surprise given his age. In the next quarter second though that's when it happened and the Sorcerers Stone exploded with the force of a muggle bomb. The possessed corpse he was possessing instantly vaporized in the explosion and Lord Voldemort could only give an unearthly scream, half hate half agony as his disembodied spirit was blasted out of the castle and across the country side.

For Harry Potter two things saved his life in that quarter second. The first being the twenty feet between him and Voldemort saved him from being instantly vaporized. The second being the dark cutting spells that impacted his right shoulder and arm, nearly shredding the limp and sending him flying backwards to impact the wall. But fate was not yet done with Harry Potter, not by a long shot. The Sorcerers Stone had been completely destroyed by his Killing Curse except for a shard three inches long and half an inch wide that was projected by the force of the explosion directly into the chest cavity of Harry Potter and into his heart, puncturing the vital organ and spilling his life blood inside his own body. He was knocked unconscious by the blast and lay unmoving against the wall of the chamber.

It was less than two minutes later that Dumbledore came, sprinting into the chamber followed by Fawkes the Phoenix. It took the aging Wizard less than a second to take in the battle zone the stone chamber had become. The mirror was shattered and Quirrell barely a blackened skeleton on the floor and one other body. The headmaster rushed over and knelt next to the tiny bloody child on the floor. His robes were in tatters but he could still see the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw here and there. The messy black hair and broken glasses indicated this to be Harry Potter. But that didn't make any sense; it should have been Neville down here saving the stone along with his friends not Harry. But his failed plans could wait the boy was in very bad shape, his arm in tatters and a growing blood stain over his chest had him worried.

"Fawkes quickly!" Dumbledore urged and the phoenix landed next to the boy and started to cry on the wounds on his arm. Instantly the Headmaster watched with satisfaction as the ripped and torn flesh instantly began to nit itself back together the arm becoming whole again in a matter of seconds and the tears traveling up his arm to his face which started to heal as well. It was at that point he noticed the blood stain on his chest was still growing, worried that the wound wasn't getting enough tears from the arm he eased the boy into a position on his back and opened his shirt. A jagged open slash over his heart bled profusely and Fawkes moved instantly to let a few tears fall directly on the wound.

Nothing happened, Dumbledore stared in shock. And then stared harder as he noticed a faint red pulsing deep inside the wound. It pulsed brighter and brighter with each passing second and mind tried to understand what he was seeing but failed utterly. Fawkes tears were not working and Harry Potter was dying, he needed to get him to the hospital wing right that instant otherwise he feared the boy wouldn't survive the next few minutes. "Fawkes hospital wing now!"

The fire bird instantly grabbed onto the boy with his claws and the headmaster grabbed his tail feathers and with a flash of flame transported the pair to the hospital wing.

(Hospital Wing)

_CHUNCH! _ Considering his age, position and power Albus Dumbledore was generally used to being treated with a certain level of respect. So it was easy enough to understand his surprise and shock and being decked by a sucker punch and knocked to the floor with a bloody broken nose only to have the point of a very sharp sword tickling his Adams Apple through his beard. Not making any sudden movements lest he provoke his attacker Albus Dumbledore looked up into the blazing light brown orbs of a woman in her very early thirties with light brown hair tied up in a French knot on top of her head. She had a slim figure and wore modern muggle French clothes. The only things that set her apart as a magical being the rune engraved belt with pouches wrapped around her waist and the French basket handle Rapier held in her hand also with runes etched along the blade.

The woman's name was Perenelle Flamel and she was pissed. Jabbing the sword harsher against his skin he felt it give slightly and a single drop of his blood run down his neck. He looked up at the woman who had murder in her eyes and watched as she spoke. "I want you to give me one GOOD reason Dumbledore as to why I shouldn't gut you on the end on my sword for this betrayal?"

Dumbledore stayed calm and his eyes darted around the room. The Hospital Wing was nearly full surprisingly before he had even arrived with Harry in tow. While Harry had figured out his clues and gone after the stone like Neville should have it seemed another group of students had also put together most of the clues. Christopher Potter, Stella Black and Tomas Lupin the "Golden Trio" of Gryffindor had put together enough to send owls to their families, the ministry and the Flamels. Currently James and Lily Potter stood with Christopher and their ten year old daughter Hope who looked exactly the same as Lily. Next to them Sirius Black and his wife Victoria Black and their daughter and six year old son Sam along with Remus Lupin his wife Kara Lupin and their son. All three families stood as close as they could to Harry's bed but couldn't approach.

When he had shown up with Harry's bloody body Madam Pomfrey had taken him and started casting spells. At his urging Nicholas Flamel had also started helping heal Harry and he had discovered very quickly why Dumbledore wanted him to help. Nicholas's swearing had been what had prompted Perenelle to confront him on what had happened. It hadn't taken much to get the whole story out of him considering that they already knew he had taken their stone without their permission. It went without saying that he wasn't very popular at the moment. Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dolores Umbridge were pretty much on the sideline at the moment though Bones and Umbridge both looked like they wanted to tear into him as well.

Getting back to the matter at hand with the sword at his throat, "Perenelle, it was never my intent for this to happen. I believed that Voldemort had discovered the location of your vault and the stone and removed it to Hogwarts for its safety and yours."

"Bull shit Albus," Perenelle retorted immediately, "the only reason the stone was in the vault was because we remotely transported it there when Dee almost cornered us. YOU used the security information we gave you in confidence to remove the stone without our permission. Removing the stone deactivated the vault security rendering it inactive, that's the only reason someone was able to get into it in the first place. Had the stone still been there it would have transferred to Vault 13 in the lower chambers the moment a thief approached the door. Vault 713 was chosen as a distraction sense no one would expect the stone to be in such a low security vault."

"And then you had the gall to hide the stone here in Hogwarts among the students. For all the claim that the castle has advanced wards its only real defense for a long time has been your presence. If you remember you weren't here tonight and a CHILD had to go and save the stone when you were gone and your teachers dismissed him claiming it was safe. No your real reason was to prove that Voldemort was alive and maybe even destroy the stone, Nick and I know you don't agree with us using it to extend our life spans. But it is certainly NOT your place to decide what we do with the stone Albus Dumbledore, as far as I'm concerned you are no longer counted among our friends." Perenelle looked ready to strike the aged man down were he lay but Albus' expression was one of sadness.

"You are correct I never condoned the stone's existence but I never sought to destroy it or kill you. My only intent was to protect the stone from Voldemort." Both ancient beings were frozen staring at each other for an infinite moment before the air was filled with crackling electricity causing both to look over at Harry's bed.

Nicholas Flamel stood at the side of Harry's bed with both hands clapped together in front of him the electricity of an intimate transmutation sparking, on the floor surrounding him and the bed was a transmutation circle. With a cry he brought both hands down on Harry's chest sending bolts of lightning everywhere but not hitting anyone. Harry's back arched as his eyes flew open sightlessly and every muscle in his body locked into place. It lasted for almost a minute before with a sound like glass breaking the circle broke and Nicholas collapsed to his knees.

Perenelle dashed to his side at once allowing Dumbledore to rise to his feet once again and stifle the trickle of blood running down his neck. Lily dashed for Harry's bed side as well looking him over and stroking his hair looking to see if the damage had been fixed. For the most part it had, though there was an angry raw red scar across his heart he was unconscious and lay perfectly still.

"Nicholas what happened?" Perenelle asked as she helped her husband sit in a chair next to the bed. He was wasted from the expenditure of energy. Between them he was the brains and she was the powerhouse. He came up with the inventions and she provided the support, it was how they always had been and hopefully always would be.

"It's as I feared my dear. The stone was shattered by a Killing Curse and a shard embedded itself into Harry's heart." There were gasps all around the room and Lily sobbed clutching at her son's prone form. However one voice cut through the chatter with a cutting voice.

"Minister I think it would be prudent to transfer the boy to Saint Mungoes under Auror guard. It is obvious we can't leave the stone shard in the hands of Dumbledore or the Flamels, they have all proven to be ill equipped to handle the stone nearly losing it to the enemy!" The pink clothed woman said with a scathing drawl. Everyone in the room erupted instantly with anger shouting at the toad like woman and resisting the urge to blast her across the room.

All accept Perenelle who simply waved her hand at the offending woman and sending her flying into the stone wall knocking her out. "The child isn't going anywhere with you, isn't that right minister?" The ancient woman asked spearing the man in place with her eyes. Making him quake in his green bowler hat as he nodded quite quickly.

"There's nothing you could do to help him anyways," Nicholas continued standing up slowly as his strength started to return, "I've stabilized Harry but he is not out of the woods yet. The stone was designed to be all but indestructible and even if damaged had the ability to repair itself from almost any kind of damage. However that is where the problem lies, the shard in Harrys chest is trying to restore itself but the killing curse changed the stone somehow and the stone's shard has begun to fuse with Harry's heart. There is no telling what the outcome will be."

"What's going to happen to my son?" Lily Potter asked staring intently at the two immortals.

"All we can do is monitor the situation and work with what happens. This is completely new territory for use Mrs. Potter but I promise we will do everything that we can," Nicholas assured the mother putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently. Lily nodded and then turned her gaze to the Headmaster with a glare.

"As for you Headmaster you and I are going to have a very long talk about exactly what you were doing endangering the students like this. Rest assured that I won't be satisfied until," Whatever she had been about to say to the blinking Headmaster was cut short as a mighty explosion sounded off in the distance shattering the windows of the hospital wing with the force of the pressure wave. Instantly a wailing siren began to sound over the magical speakers placed around the school echoing over and over as the tremors of the explosion began to die down. The occupants of the Hospital Wing were knocked off their feet by the force of the bang.

Only Perenelle and Amelia managed to stay upright, Perenelle from her centuries of battle honed skill and Amelia due to her Auror training. Perenelle instantly started to move running over to the double doors Rapier in hand she threw them open and looked up and down the corridor. Her postured became stiff as she heard additional bangs and explosions and if her ears were not failing her a low roar followed by screams.

"What the hell is going on," Sirius yelled as he helped his wife and daughter regain their feet, Remus doing the same next to him. Both men had their wands pulled and their eyes were darting from the door to the windows and everywhere else.

"Trouble," Perenelle answered sprinting back over to Nicholas who was casting spells over Harry's prone form securing him to the bed and adding protections. "What's happening down stairs Dumbledore," she asked the man knowing that his connection to the castle's wards would tell them everything they needed to know.

"The front gate has been breached and there are intruders in the entrance hall," he said his face stony as he absorbed information from Hogwarts wards. With a pop a house elf suddenly appeared wearing a Hogwarts elf uniform. "Nippsy good, I want you and the other elves to gather all the students and evacuate them to the Ministry then go to Madam Bones off and get the Aurors."

"Nippsy cannot Master twinkly eyes," said the tiny she elf who was clenching her fingers together in distress. "There is wards blocking our popping. We can only move short distances and not through the wards. They is on top of the castle's wards and they is interfering."

Everyone looked pale at the news especially Dumbledore but he only paused for a moment before squaring his shoulders. "Then I want the elves to gather all the students as quickly as possible and barricade them and yourselves in the houses. If anyone tries to force their way in to harm the students all elves are authorized to use lethal force in defense of the students and the school." Nippsy nodded and popped away to complete her tasks.

"We need to go and defend the school," Dumbledore said addressing everyone in the wing most of whom nodded except the Minister who looked scared shitless and Nicholas and Lily who looked concerned.

"I have to stay here for the moment," Nicholas said looking around the room, "Harry is not stable and he can't be moved."

"I'm staying as well," Lily said, "along with the children. Madam Pomfrey and I can protect them here while Nicholas works on Harry."

"That sounds good," Amelia said rolling up her sleeves and walking over to the open doors peering around them to get a view of the corridor. "Minister you stay here with Madam Umbridge this is the safest place for you at the moment. The slightly overweight man nodded and went to stand over by the Alchemist though out of his way should he need to move.

"Dad what's happening," Tomas Lupin asked his father looking up at him with big scared eyes. Remus Lupin got on one knee and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Don't worry son," Remus said, "just stay here and stay safe. We're going to go stop the bad guys and will be back in a little bit." Tomas bit his lip but nodded throwing his arms around his dad. Kara looked on fondly at her husband and son. It had been a real challenge to capture Remus's heart at school considering his furry little problem. But through perseverance she had managed to claim him as her own and never regretted it and their son was the greatest reward she could have ever asked for.

"Ok guys let's move," James said after hugging Chris and Hope and ushering them over to their mother. Sirius stood next to him watching Victoria do much the same with Stella before sending her over to Lily as well. All together Dumbledore, Perenelle, James, Sirius, Victoria, Remus, Kara, and Kingsley moved to join Amelia at the door. With wands out the group moved out of the Hospital Wing sealing the doors behind them as best they could and started to make their way towards the grand staircase.

"Who could have breached the wards and entered the castle so easily?" Victoria asked voicing the question they were all thing.

"I honestly have no idea," Dumbledore said, "whoever they are they are powerful and have resources enough to get through the gate. The Wards are telling me that they are pushing the other professors back but that Professor McGonagall has activated the Castle's knight guardians." Right as he said it a dozen metal plated knights baring swords and spears appeared from a side path and joined the group at the Headmaster's direction. There were actually three types of Knights in the castle. The empty armor kind that lined the halls, the granite stone kind mounted on the entrance hall walls of the castle's main entrance and then there were the four house knights mounted above each hourglass in the great hall.

"Good thinking on her part," Amelia said eyeing the knights with appreciation, "do they have any special features or abilities that we should know about?"

"As far as I know once activated their armor is spell resistant and their weapons sharped by enchantments. The stone ones have more strength while the hollow metal ones have more speed. But it's the four house knights that have the most powerful abilities." Dumbledore's explanation was cut short however as they reached the end of the hallway that led to the grand staircase. Just as Dumbledore was about to explain the abilities of the house knights a loud bang echoed just in front of them and below them under the stairs. Everyone froze wands raised as another bang was heard. A third bang sounded shaking the floor beneath them as they slowly approach the stairway the metal knights taking up flanking positions on either side of the group weapons raised.

The stone floor directly behind the group suddenly exploded upward, a massive stone and clay gauntlet shooting up from the floor followed by a massive hulking form. At the back of the group Kingsley twisted wand pointing only for the second massive hand to arc up and then come back down aimed directly and Kingsley. Years of experience as an Auror kicked in and he managed to snap up a Protego but it did him no good. The massive stone fist smashed through his golden shield like thin spun glass shattering it into a million tiny pieces and then continued on unrelenting . Kingsley Shacklebolt died instantly, the force of the blow smashed his body into the ground pulping his internal organs and caving in his chest. A fountain of blood erupted from his mouth splattering against the wall and his nearby comrades.

"KINGSLEY!" Amelia shouted furiously as she watched her friend die. The thing was dark grey in color and huge at least four and a half meters tall, its chest and shoulders were massive as were its hands which were splattered with the blood and gore of Kingsley's body. In comparison its head was small and its legs were a little short though its feet were wide, it was also covered in complex inscriptions that were glowing slightly with power.

All that happened in half a second, in the next half second almost a dozen spells of the blasting and cutting kind impacted the stone giant and shattered uselessly against its armored hide. Three spear wielding knights charged forward, two of them managed to drive their spears into the things side while the third cut a long gash across it thigh. All three knights shattered in the next second as the giant's arm smashed all three against the wall.

"Move," James shouted as the statue giant took a huge step forward raising both its arms above its head preparing to smash them down again. It was easier said than done as the halls were not that wide and the only way to move was back towards the stairs. Unfortunately the staircases were still moving into place and the walkway was an open drop for the next twenty seconds at the minimum.

With a small pop Dumbledore appeared between them and the giant and a massive spell launched from his elder wand. The spell impacted the creature in the middle of the chest and exploded sending the thing off its feet almost a dozen yards down the hall. Without missing a beat the thing started to sit up, a huge crater was smoking in its chest but before their very eyes the cracks started to heal and the dent started to fill back up. With a swift blur the monster lashed out with its foot forcing Dumbledore to raise a shield himself. He was luckier than Kingsley and his shield held off the blow but everyone noticed how it cracked and splintered under the force forcing the aged man to actually take a step back.

"Get down!" Perenelle shouted as she moved faster than their eyes could follow Rapier in hand. Planting her foot she leapt sword crackling with electric transmutation energy, with a flash she was behind the giant and its left arm fell away. For the first time since it sprung out of the floor it made a sound like a roar, under its helm blue eyes glowed angrily and it turned with a speed that belayed its size throwing its right arm out in a haymaker swing. Ducking down and slipping under the blow allowed Perenelle to slice again taking the beast's right leg at the knee toppling it on its back.

Flipping forward the ancient warrior landed on its chest twirling her Rapier in a fashionable way before raising it above her head with both hands point down. With a cry she plunged the sword into its chest, instantly a complex transmutation circle appeared where her sword pierced its stone armor. Instantly the creature froze its one arm raised and knee bent. Then it disintegrated, its armor crumbling and flesh splashing into liquid muck all over the floor.

While the hall was silent, more explosions and roars echoed from down below signaling that the fight had only just begun. "Fuck!" Amelia cried out startling a few of the others as she stood over the remains of Kingsley tears streaming down their face, she bent down and plucked his bloody wand off the floor clenching it tightly.

"What the hell was that thing," Victoria asked shaken by the rapid fire encounter. All of them instinctually looked towards Perenelle who had taken it down with ease where they all had failed. The woman looked angry, very angry as she stared at the pile of mud and muck that had almost killed them. Suddenly her sword moved and faster than they could follow she had Dumbledore up against the wall rapier at his throat all over again.

"It's John Dumbledore, John Dee. He is the one attacking the school. Those are his clay golems and his transmutation powering them. He's here attacking because one way or another he knows the stone is here. He's here because you betrayed us and now a man is dead because of it. Are you satisfied now Albus now that Hogwarts is burning? John isn't afraid of you like Voldemort was, or does this fall under the greater good?" Perenelle snarled the words at the old man who didn't answer her questions only looked away with pain in his eyes.

"Enough," Amelia snarled slashing her hand and eyeing both Dumbledore and Perenelle with a glare. "We don't have time to pass around blame. Perenelle you know how to destroy these things, you have to show us how. Our spells were all but useless against the Golem when a better way to fight them."

The immortal stared at the head of the DMLE for a moment before dropping the headmaster to the floor unceremoniously. "These golems are constructs of Alchemy and since John Dee was the one who created them that means they are designed to take advantage of the weaknesses of regular witches and wizards." Walking over to the knights she took their swords and spears and levitated them over a transmutation circle she cast on the floor. Electricity crawled over the weapons and a mirror image of the circle glowing on the floor appeared on the flat of the blades. "The best way to fight Alchemy is with Alchemy, take these weapons. They won't be as effective as my own weapon being a rush job but if you can get them into the golem's heart it should cancel its transmutation. But be careful they will draw power from you to function just like spells so make every swing count."

The group nodded and moved to collect the weapons. The six swords were given to each member of the group while three of the knights retrieved the three remaining spears. Dumbledore passed on a blade considering his age even with magic he wasn't up to much sword fighting. With the stair cases finally aligned they made their way down to the bottom of the grand staircase and peered around the corner to the entrance hall. It was not pretty, Teachers, Students and Statues fought side by side against no less than a dozen of the same golems that had killed Kingsley.

Bodies aplenty already littered the floor leading into the great hall, mostly from steel and stone statues but the pulped smashed or even torn bodies of students were intermingled with the twisted metal and crushed rubble. None of them however were below the age of seventeen. The elves had been instructed to take the students to safety but they needed the permission of a student that was of age. That meant that due to that notorious Hogwarts pride reared its noble head and the majority of the 7th through 12th years refused to leave and instead fought in defense of their second home. They watched in horror as a 9th year Ravenclaw girl summoned half a dozen ice spears and propelled them at high speed at a golem crushing a 10th year Hufflepuff boy in its hands. The magic ice spears shattered uselessly on the golem's hide the magic canceling runes negating the magic in the attack.

With a scream of terror and pain the boy was wrenched in two causing the girl to cry out in anguish and launch more spells in retaliation other students joining her and statues moving to protect the students as best they could. With a wordless cry the group led by Perenelle and Dumbledore charged into the fray the death of another especially a student before their eyes sparking a rage and battle lust in all of them.

Dumbledore was not an accomplished Alchemist having left Nicholas and Perenelle before completing his apprenticeship, mostly over their disagreement about the stone. However he knew the basics and how to apply them, add that to his natural advantages like power, experience, Fawkes and the Elder Wand. Once he knew what he was dealing with the transmuted golems were almost childs play. Like the elves he was able to apparate short distances and instantly transplanted himself right in the middle of the fight in front of two golems harassing some students and Professor Flitwick. "FAWKS!" He called and the fire bird flashed into existence between him and the summons blasting them back a step from the heat and melting their armor slightly disrupting the magic canceling wards.

Twirling his wand he jabbed twice, once at each golem. A simpler transmutation circle than Perenelle used appeared on their chests followed by two bolts of energy to each circle. Both golems stood rigid as he poured more energy into the circles making them glow brighter and brighter until both bloated and then exploded into muck. "Are you alright Professor Flitwick?" He asked the half goblin now that he had a second to breathe.

"Better now that you're here Headmaster, these things are strong and there tearing through the students. If it wasn't for the statues we would have a much higher body count that we already do." The charms professor noted the look of anger in the leader of the light's eyes and was suddenly very glad he wasn't the one who was attacking. Regardless of anything else Albus Dumbledore loved his students and anyone who threatened them let alone harmed them was on his shit list and as Grindelwald could attest that was not the place one wanted to be.

"Better prepare yourself then my friend," The man said as he motioned the students around him to gather around him as the knights slashed at the invaders. Together James, Sirius and Remus charged forward. James and Sirius being raised pureblood had some basic knowledge of swords which they had passed on to Remus over the years though there actual knowledge of sword play left something to be desired. James ducked under a clay fist and slashed up the sword sheering the ligament off at the elbow crackling with energy. Just like Perenelle said he felt the drain the moment he connected making him feel as though he had just cast a dozen high powered spells. Rolling out of the way of the counter swipe Sirius and Remus came from either side stabbing up crossing their blades through its body. With a shriek both their blades shattered from the strain of the transmutation energy blasting both men off their feet and destroying another golem.

"Damn that smarts," Sirius said as Victoria helped him back to his feet. Tossing aside the bladeless hilt and pulling his wand he sent a triplet of high powered reductos at another golem's head to no effect. "We really need to start teaching alchemy at Hogwarts James," he deadpanned throwing more spells and getting really pissed at how useless the effect was.

"No shit Sirius," James replied swinging at another golem while Remus conjured a stone wall to defend them both. The conjured material deflecting the blow but still shattering as a result. "We're not going to be able to fight all these things off by ourselves and the students are spell fodder against these things." Another swing cut the left hand off but James over taxed his blow and tripped right into a vicious kick flying into the wall with a crunch. He was lucky to survive but with three broken ribs and a broken shoulder he was down for the count.

"Remus duck!" Kara cried propelling her sword like an arrow with a banishing spell. Remus did just that dodging the sword and the back swing of the golem at the same time as the blade sank into its chest at high speed. Both the sword and the golem went off at the same time forcing them to throw up shields to protect themselves. Looking around there were at least eight more golems in the entrance hall alone. They couldn't keep this up for much longer if something didn't change.

Amelia was of the same mind as her friends but was a little busy at the moment. Running straight for two Gryffindors a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin who had conjured a protego in tandem and were barely holding off the summons blows. Already they were visibly waning under the dome and cracks were spreading all across the surface. Signaling the knights four of them charged the offending golem jumping up on the summon and stabbing it repeatedly with their weapons. The summon stumbled back from the students swatting at the castle guardians allowing Amelia to rush it from the back and drive her sword through its lower spine. As before the golem and sword went up at the same time though knowing what would happen she erected a shield around the golem containing the blast. Turning to the students she said, "Move now and get to safety you too exhausted to help anymore," they nodded and ran up the stairs.

Perenelle had not been idle this whole time and was now making a b-line for a group of three golems near the center of the entrance hall. She had managed to herd most of the students out of the way of the main fight by throwing up transmuted walls or directing knights to run defense. She had seen most of the swords she had modified break as the fight went on, not surprising as the only weapons able to handle the transmutation energy were weapons created by Alchemy. Her Rapier being a prime example, it was a gift from Nicholas bless the man and it was damn useful. For example with a snap of her fingers the transmutation circle etched on the bracelet on her left hand blasted a bolt of energy to the floor in front of her. Her next step was met with the rising stone of the floor propelling her run into a jump up into the air above the three enemies. Another burst of energy to her rapier this time she thrust it down towards the ground the blade suddenly extending rapidly towards the floor point first. Inches from ground it suddenly bent sharply and kept going shooting straight through the left shoulder of the first golem then bending again and again and again slicing through shoulder knees hip necks and chests until all three golems were bound together by sharply bent metal. Still suspended in midair from her jump she pulled her arm with her fall and the criss crossed blade snapped taut cutting the golems to ribbons.

Landing flat footed with a flourish her sword retracted rapidly with a whip like quality before snapping back to its original form. Her victory was short lived however, out of the corner of her eye she managed to catch Dumbledore and Flitwick take down two more Golems leaving only two left, not that it mattered because at that exact moment the doors to the great hall and most of the wall surrounding those twin heavy doors exploded outward with incredible force throwing most everyone surrounding the doors to the ground. Almost a dozen stone and metal knights were crushed under the heavy stone blocks that made up the castle walls but the real tragedy was Professor Flitwick. Dumbledore knocked senseless from the explosion didn't see the section of stone wall begin to topple over preparing to crush both him and the charms professor. Flitwick who was not as dazed do to his half goblin resilience was too far away to cast a strong enough shield over them both in less than a second instead chose to banish Dumbledore out from under the falling death.

Albus Dumbledore regained his senses just soon enough to see Filius Flitwick crushed to death under more than a ton of heavy stone. His vision was instantly blurred by the hot spray of blood across his face coating his white beard and half-moon spectacles in red. He had seen a lot of death in the first and second wizarding wars and for the moment his mind was blank excepting that Flitwick was dead but not letting any of the sadness currently trying to eat its way out of him affect him at that moment. He had just enough time lament his decision to ever bring the stone within a hundred miles of Hogwarts before the instigator of this siege of his castle made himself known.

As the dust cleared they saw him standing at the top of the stairs to their right poised to dash up the grand staircase, he looked plain enough with light brown hair and matching mustache and short beard. His eyes were a malevolent light green as he gazed down at them all with an amused sneer. He wore a brown coat with white undershirt with light brown pants and shoes. In his right hand he held a four foot cane with a small blue square gem on the top. "Perenelle," he exclaimed his tone exuberant, "how wonderful it is to see you again. Your still as lovely as ever my dear, however you must forgive me I cannot stay. You see I'm running a little low on Elixir seeing as I haven't been able to steal anymore from you or your husband. Don't fret though I can sense the stone from here so I assume Nicholas has it. So I will just mosey on upstairs and go get it from him I'm sure he won't mind. However I do feel awful to chat and run so here's a couple of special friends I made just for you Perenelle and there's a few more right behind you for your other friends so no one will feel left out. Good Bye!"

With that he struck his cane on the floor generating a pair of transmutation circles and bolting up the stairs. "Dee you BASTARD come back and fight," Perenelle shouted getting to her feet her body shaken but not damaged only for more shouting to distract her yet again. Another golem, this one five and a half meters tall, strode out of the great hall. It was completely different from the other golems, its armor was more ornate and its body more evenly proportioned than the stubby hulking grunts they had faced before and perhaps most surprisingly was the second pair of arms mounted under the first. In each of the top hands was a large sword and in the bottom left hand was a large thick shield. But it was the bottom right hand that drew the most attention, a small square shield with six protruding barrels connected by a ring. It was a muggle Gatling gun and the problems didn't end there. From the top of the stairs both circles glowed brighter and two figures rose from them.

Unlike the golems and siege golem the revamps were an entirely different package, six feet tall with a slim human shaped body. They had runes and glowing eyes like the golems but their weapons were the problem, one had a pair of 5mm machine guns attached to its right forearm and a 25mm shotgun over its right shoulder and a 14 inch long serrated knife in its left hand while the other had a rotating six barrel grenade launcher over its left shoulder and long four inch claws on each finger.

Doing her best to keep all three enemies in her line of sight as she backed up she knew they were fucked. These things were specifically designed to take down magicals and none of her allies had the slightest clue to what they were up against. Behind her Dumbledore, Amelia, James, Sirius, Remus, Victoria and Kara surrounded the remaining four students that had not already escaped and they in turn were surrounded by 4 stone and 3 metal knights. Echos and bangs in the distance told her that more golems were attacking in different parts of the castle and there were others still fighting.

"Can you get everyone out of here Dumbledore," she whispered to the man next to her moving as slowly as she could to not provoke the enemies.

"No there's no way Fawkes could flame us all to safety at the same time before those things get to us. Also I can barely apparate myself a few feet with these wards up." Dumbledore muttered eyes tight blood still covering his beard, "those are muggle weapons correct? I assume they are dangerous?"

"You could say that," she muttered but tensed as the Siege Golem moved raising its gatling gun to point at the group at the same moment the two revamps moved leaping at them aiming for the children in the middle. A red and yellow blur hit the siege golem's right side knocking it to the ground just as it fired buzzing bullets sparking of the stone but flying wide of the Hogwarts defenders. Green and blue blurs hit both leaping revamps in midair tackling them.

Gaping as their saviors rose they saw exactly who had saved them but it was Dumbledore who identified them, "the Founders Guardians," he murmured. It was easy to see the relation from the color coordination alone. The house knights looked very different from the normal statues that surrounded them. Their armor was metal but much more styled and if they could not see the empty visors in the helmets they would have believed that there were people inside the armors. Gryffindor had a large red cape with gold designs scripted across it and gold highlights on the armor. The helmet was shaped like a lion's head mid roar and in its hands it held a large two handed zweihander, the blade glowed white hot with contained heat and looked incredibly sharp.

Standing next to Gryffindor was Hufflepuff who looked the same except for the yellow and black color scheme and badger helmet. For a weapon it held a strange looking two handed hammer almost five feet long with a large rectangular head filled with grooves that glowed slightly. Ravenclaw faced the clawed revamp blue and bronze with raven helm and a large metal bow with a glowing blue string and no visible arrows anywhere on its person though a quiver might have been hidden by the cape and finally Slytherin stood green and silver with snake helm and perhaps strangest of all a double bladed glaive.

"Perenelle," James muttered drawing her attention to him where he was being supported by Victoria and Kara and protected by Remus and Sirius. "Go after Dee, protect my son and the other children. Stop him before he does any more harm and make him pay for all the lives he has taken." The century old woman looked around at all the others noting their eyes and that they agreed with James.

"Go Perenelle," Dumbledore whispered as the remaining two grunt golems advanced on the group now that the elites were occupied. "We will be fine I promise." With a final nod she sprinted for the stairs just as the house knights and summons lunged beginning their fight allowing her to reach the stairs just as the fireworks started, she just hoped she wasn't to late.


End file.
